Something New
by GlassAngel13
Summary: This story is about Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings about eachother. You gotta read to find out the rest. Review PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


Kagome was sitting on a beach someplace when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. A man was walking towards her; Kagome turned her head to see who the man was. The man was no man; he was a half demon and went by the name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha came up to Kagome and sat down next to her. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers; Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her when a voice interrupted her thoughts…

"Miss.Higurashi" someone said snapping Kagome out of her daydream "Miss.Higurashi would you like to learn or daydream?" Kagome blushed and looked at the board. 'How can school be so boring?' she thought as the teacher wrote down an equation for the class to solve, 'It was never boring before I met Inuyasha'

Kagome began to think about the half demon; he was always protecting her and taking care of her when she was hurt. She started to think about the daydream she just had when the bell rang; Kagome picked up her books and started walking out of the classroom when she bumped into Hojo. "Oh. Hi Hojo." Kagome said. "Hi" Hojo said as he hurried off. 'Hm. Wonder what that was about?" Kagome spotted one of her friends, Yuka. "Hi 'Gome. How was class?" She said with a smile, "Um, besides boring what do you think?" Kagome said blushing. Yuka smiled and thought, 'she must like this Inuyasha guy. That's all she ever thinks about'. "What's wrong with Hojo?" Kagome said trying to change he subject. "Besides the fact that he's afraid of Inuyasha, nothing." Yuka said as they turned and started walking.

"So how is the hottie?" Yuka asked. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. "He's doing good. I'm going back today so I wont be home for a while. Ok." Yuka nodded; she was the only one who knew about Kagome going into the past. Kagome waved good-bye to her friend and ran the rest of the way to her house.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha said impatiently tapping his fingers on the bark of the God Tree; Inuyasha started pacing as Kagome climbed out of the well. "What the hell took ya so long?" Inuyasha said as he once again leaned against the God Tree, "I had school." Kagome said softly.

Kagome resisted going over to Inuyasha and giving him a hug; instead she went over to the Tree to rub Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha began to purr as Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome started to laugh.

Inuyasha heard them laughing and smacked Kagome's hands away; Kagome was laughing so hard at the moment that she just fell to the ground with Shippo and the other's.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha said as Kagome got up and wiped a tear from her face. "You actually enjoyed that," Kagome said still laughing.

"You were purring"

"Was not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Kagome said sarcastically, "Anyway. Did I miss anything?" "No," Songo said, "nothing except Inuyasha missed you and Miroku got a face full of slaps." Songo sighed then sweatdroped as the monk groped her.

SLAP!

Songo started yelling at the monk telling him what a pervert he was, meanwhile the monk was trying to get over the shock of having the reddest handprint in the universe.

"Miroku, when are you going to stop touching Songo?" Inuyasha said then sighed and looked over at Kagome who was blushing ten shades dark red.

_I don't think he even heard Songo_, Kagome thought.

"What wrong with you? Inuyasha asked noticing the blush; it suddenly hit Inuyasha why she was blushing

_Oh crap!_ Inuyasha thought, _She knows I was thinking about her when she was gone!_

There was a moment of silence between them until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. "You thought about me while I was gone?" She asked, Kagome's big brown eyes looked into Inuyasha's amber one's. "Yea-Yeah." Inuyasha stammered.

"Wanna take a walk?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha shrugged as Kagome started to walk off and he followed her. When they finally stopped it was night time and you could see the stars clearly.

"I missed you while I was gone, Inuyasha." Kagome said, Kagome's eye's gleamed when she looked at the stars. She turned towards Inuyasha who was speechless and gave him a hug. Inuyasha was startled at first but, then hugged her back.

_How can I tell him I care?_ Kagome thought,_ He wouldn't understand._

Little did Kagome know that he was thinking the exact same thing.

**Hello people,**

How did you like my first Inuyasha fic. Pretty good huh. Well please review!

**THX!**


End file.
